The English Rose
by San Bell
Summary: 2 years after Breaking Dawn, The Cullens have moved away from Forks, but not too far way. Poppy Knight works at the bar, that the Cullens have just purchased, And falling for someone was not in her plans...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I wish I did though!**

**Ok guys, This is my 1st**** story EVER, So be kind, I wrote this after a dream I had,**

**It's set 2 years after Breaking Dawn, All the characters are the same apart from one minor detail, Jasper and Alice aren't a couple, they are however very close and have a special brother/sister connection.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Ok guys, I want you on your best behaviour tonight, The new owners are coming to check their new purchase out, and we need to show them, that they don't need any new staff, get it!" Amy South my boss for the last year said.

I looked round the bar at my co-workers, we had not been looking forward to this night since learning the owner of Moonstone Bar had sold it to a mystery buyer last week.

"Yeah we can do this!" Laura Stone, my best friend cheered, If anyone was enthusiastic about anything and everything it was her.

We all nodded in agreement,

"Ok jobs to do before opening" Amy checked her notepad, " Poppy can you fill the optics please" She asked me,

"No problem" I answered, And walked behind the bar , as she finished letting everyone else know what was needed to be done.

I liked Amy, not only as a boss, but as a friend, She had taken a risk with me when she had set me on, when I hadn't any bar experience, that's when I had met Laura, I had only been in Moclips for a week & hadn't known anyone, Laura had taken it upon herself to take me under her wing & show me round the small coastal town, I had decided to call home for a while, I had fallen in love with this town immediately as I had driven in to it, I was actually on my way to Canada, after been in America for a year, I had wanted to visit a different country, but things hadn't gone to plan, and a year later I was still here, I loved the beach here, and the climate reminded me of England where I was born & had lived up until I turned 21, two years ago, I had received my trust fund & the first thing I had wanted to do was travel, So here I was 2 years later living in Moclips, working in a bar 5 nights a week, renting a lovely little apartment, & spending time with a wonderful group of friends.

"Earth to Poppy" Mike Layman, The bar's bouncer, brought me out of my daydream, "where do you want these" He asked nodding to the boxes of spirits he had carried from the store room.

"You can leave them on the bar, thanks Mike" I smiled at him.

He left them on the bar, and mumbled something about English girls having there heads in the clouds, as he walked off, I smirked to myself, My head was only in the clouds some of the time.

I got on with filling the spirit optics, hoping for a busy night, I preferred the bar when it was busy, which this time of year with the tourists, it normally was, as they made up quite a large percentage of our clientele, We still had our locals from the town, but the tourists were fun and left bigger tips, as they were in holiday mode.

"I think that's them" Laura shouted to me over the loud music and nodded over to the far corner of the room, I looked over, but couldn't see who she meant, the bar was very busy tonight, I hadn't had a break since we opened 4 hours ago, & my feet were killing.

"I cant see" I shouted back shaking my head,

"Go collect some glasses & wipe some tables, maybe get a closer looked" Laura suggested,

"Ok" I mouthed back before picking up a tray and cloth and heading out from behind the bar, I headed over to the booths in the far corner, where Laura had nodded to, picking up dirty glasses & wiping tables on my way.

"Hey blondie, what time do you get off tonight?" A guy shouted over to me as I cleaned their table,

"Way past your bedtime honey" I shouted back laughing, as I moved on to the next table, I couldn't help but noticed the rejected look on his face, When I had first started working here, I would have gone bright red at that comment, but I had soon gotten used to it, And in the past year had come up with some good come backs. I smirked to myself, as I wiped the next table without noticing who was sat there.

"Thank you" A smooth southern voice said, It was quieter over this side of the bar, so the occupant of this booth hadn't had to raise his voice for me to hear him, I looked up to see who owned such a lovely voice, only for my eyes to meet the most beautiful set of honey coloured eyes I had ever seen.

**Chapter 2 coming soon x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I wish I did though!**

Chapter 2

I was transfixed, I just couldn't turn my eyes away from his, they were so deep, like I was drowning in a sea of honey and didn't care if I could swim or not..

"Urhump" Someone to my left cleared their throat too loudly, breaking my trance and making me jump back a little startled,

"Hello, I'm Jasper Hale" The owner of the Honey eyes & smooth voice crooned, " And this is my Brother Edward & his wife Bella" He gestured to his right, I looked over to see another two sets of honey eyes starring at me,

"We are the new owners of the bar" He carried on, his voice just as deep as his eyes, I then realised all three were waiting for my response, I quickly kicked myself for having my head in the clouds again,

"Err hi I'm Poppy Knight, I err work here" I replied, cringing & wanting the floor to open up & swallow me, what a stupid thing to say, 'I work here' of course I do, I just wiped their table, I looked up at them & saw his brother Edward was smirking, oh wonderful, they are really going to employ a idiot..

"Its nice to meet you Poppy" Jasper smiled, It was the most wonderful smile ever, and his honey eyes seem to glow. My knees felt like they would give way from under me any second, 'GET A GRIP' I was shouting to myself in my head I had turned in to a mess, over a guy I had just met, and not just any guy, oh no only one of the new owners,

"Well I err .. better get back to err… work" I stuttered, and turned round and practically ran back to the safety of the bar, as I did I had noticed Edward still smirking and Bella looking at me smiling like I was of great amusement to them.

"Well what were they like?" Laura eagerly asked

"Urm they were ok I suppose" I answered, trying to appear something near normal.

"3 beers Babe" A man shouted from the other side of the bar, I breathed a sigh of relief, as I turned to serve him, knowing I wouldn't have to answer any more questions from Laura for a while.

The rest of the night went quickly, I didn't see the new owners again & when the last of the customers left, I realised they must have left earlier, without me noticing. After cleaning down the bar, I walked with Laura out to the carpark.

"What are we doing this weekend?" She asked as we approached our cars.

"There's a new Sandra Bullock film out" I suggested " Followed by a bit of retail therapy maybe?" I laughed as I saw her eyes light up, I knew shopping would delight her, it always did.

"Cool, I'm down for that, check out what time the films showing and text me" She said as she got in to her car.

"No problem, see you tomorrow" I waved as she drove off, and walked over to my car, I jumped in my Jeep and drove out on to the highway.

**Chapter 3 coming soon x**


End file.
